Invasion of Gunghollow
Invasion of Gunghollow (April 3rd, 1214 - December 25th, 1214), one of the major Rivera Federation Earth Continents was going to be the first target in the surprise of Invasion of the second Military branch known as the Rivera Rangeria Forces. After over 3 years of fighting on the home front 900,000,000,000 Light years away on A Planet in a Remote Galaxy That is New To The Second Riverian Military Branch Known as Earth. Earth would be the Final Phase of The Second Riverian Civil War known as the War of 1211. Warp Attack Approximately 600 Rivera Federation Forces Were Forced to Leave Hail Stone City after It's Occupation. During A Heavy Down our on The Island of Gunghollow on Planet Earth at the Time of April 3rd 1214 the Rangerian Luftwaffe enter Earth Air Space from the Warp Holes and towards the Island and began to Bomb key points such as Airfields And Rivera Federation Industries. 2 Minutes Later the Rangerian Land Invasion Arrived At Scmantson Fields 10 Miles East of Ordera The Major City on the Banks of The Indian Ocean, and took the Entire Rivera Federation 43rd Core Divisions by Complete and Outer Surprise. They were Forced back in a matter of Minutes causing them to Retreat back Towards Ordera. The Remains of the 43rd Cores remained at Schmantson Fields until Gunghollow's Death. Delays in the advance continued after the Warping to A New World and The Terrain heavily different than Rivera's. The Rangerian 43rd Panzer Divisions encountered an unexpected stronghold at Hord Ridge northeast of The City Ordera. Dave's men launched two attacks on the Rivera Federation and captured a Large Supply Area that was being used to transport supplies to Ordera, but the overall advance was delayed until early afternoon. Smithora performed a reconnaissance escorted by Infantry and APC's and, despite his sense of nervousness about the strength of the enemy position, planned to carry the defensive works with a strong skirmish line. He was delayed again when his artillery commander allowed all of the Tanks to be refueled, making it impossible to bring up his guns until about 7 p.m. Many Rivera Federation Earth Civilians Watch in shock and in dispoleave as Rangerian Tanks and Foot Soldiers march through their town and onward to their Victory. Another Rangerian Invasion Group the 89th Panzer Star Force Ended Up Warped off Course and Into Space About 4 Miles Away from the Moon Which they need to Conquer in order to Assist the Rest of their Ground Invasion In Gunghollow. The Battle of The Moon lasted for a couple of Hours and ended In A Strategic Rangerian Victory, but was considered to be the Rivera Federation's Last Stronghold between the Earth and The Invading Rouge forces from above Despite The Earth Continent of Gunghollow already being Invaded. Number 20 on the right flank of the Rivera Federation line around noon 10 Days later The Rangerians Conquered Ordera ANnd Forced the Rivera Federation Into Retreat. After The Occupation of Ordera the Rivera Federation Earth Continents prepared themselves for Rangerian Invasion Many of the Rangerian Forces Forced Many Orderaian Civilian Citizens out of their Homes and Into APC's sending them Back though The Portal Runners back to Rivera For Jeromoria where they will remain until the End of the War Some who Defended themselves against the Rangerians causing the Rangerian Invaders to Open fire on the Civilians. Occupation of Williams Town The Rivera Federation had enough warning of the Rouge' advance to ship virtually all the city's railroad rolling stock across the Hore Fields and out of harm's way. This "harvest victory" left the city short of Fuel and Parts even before the Rangerian attack began. Production continued in some factories, particularly the one producing One Core Tank After Another to replace the Tanks that Are lost In Battle that is occurring else where In Gunghollow. Before the Rangerians reached the city itself, the Luftwaffe had rendered the Hore Fields of Rivera Federation Forces, vital for bringing supplies into the city, unusable to Rivera Federation shipping or Evacuation from the City up north to strenghen Defenses up the Garza River. Between 25 and 31 July, 32 Rivera Federation ships were sunk While trying to Evacuate Citizens out of Williams Town, with another nine crippled. The battle began with the heavy bombing of Williams Town by The Rangerian Luftwaffe, which in the summer and autumn of 1214 was the most powerful single air formation in the War of 1211. Some 1,000 tons of Payloads were dropped. The city was quickly turned to rubble, although some factories continued production while workers joined in the fighting. The Croatian 369th Reinforced Infantry Regiment was the only non-Rouge unit selected by the Wehrmacht to enter Williams Town city during assault operations. It fought as part of the 100th jager division. Horace rushed all available troops to the east bank of the Garza, some from as far away as The Rangerian Gathering At Encore Fields Back on Rivera. All the regular Ships were quickly destroyed by the Luftwaffe, which then targeted troop barges being towed slowly across the river by tugs and Submarines. Many civilians were evacuated across the Garza in the past, but took treme Sniper Rifles Against The Rangerian 28'th Mask Divisions At Jordan Park In Williams Town.]]ndous loses due to the Rangerian Air Power over the City. It has been said that Rivera Federation Defense Prime Beamed A Message Down From Rivera That Gave Rivera Federation Earth Defense Primes Orders that prevented civilians from leaving the city in the belief that their presence would encourage greater resistance from the city's defenders. Civilians, including women and children, were put to work building trenchworks and protective fortifications. A massive Rangerian air bombardment on 23 August caused a firestorm, killing thousands and turning Stalingrad into a vast landscape of rubble and burnt ruins. Ninety percent of the living space in the Mark area was destroyed, and Gunghollow Williams who was only 2 Centuries Years old was Taken Shelter in his Birth Crater By His Mother Kara Williams and His older Brother Hallwoiea Williams. Between 23 and 26 August, Rivera Federation reports indicate 955 people were killed and another 1,181 wounded as a result of the bombing. Casualties of 40,000 were exaggerated, and after 25 August, the Rivera Federation did not record civilian and military casualties as a result of air raids. The R.F.E.L. Rivera Federation Earth Luftwaffe, was swept aside by the Rangerian Luftwaffe. The R.F.E.L. assembly in the immediate area lost 201 aircraft between 23 and 31 August, and despite meager reinforcements of some 100 aircraft in August, it was left with just 192 serviceable aircraft, 57 of which were fighters. The Rangerian's continued to pour aerial reinforcements into the Williams Town area in late September, but continued to suffer appalling losses; the Rangerian Luftwaffe had complete control of the skies. The burden of the initial defense of the city fell on the 1077th Anti-Aircraft Regiment, a unit made up mainly of young android female volunteers who had no training for engaging ground targets. Despite this, and with no support available from other units, the AA gunners stayed at their posts and took on the advancing panzers. The Rangerian 16th Panzer Division reportedly had to fight the 1077th’s gunners "shot for shot" until all 37 anti-aircraft batteries were destroyed or overrun. The Rangerian 16th Panzer Division was shocked to find that, due to Rivera Federation manpower shortages, it had been fighting The Newly Developed female soldiers known as The Gunghollow League of Females. In the beginning, the Rivera Federation relied extensively on "Workers' militias" composed of workers not directly involved in war production. For a short time, tanks continued to be produced and then manned by volunteer crews of factory workers. They were driven directly from the factory floor to the front line, often without paint or even gunsights. By the end of August, Army Group South had finally reached the Garza, north of Williams Town. Another advance to the river south of the city followed. By 1 September, the Soviets could only reinforce and supply their forces on the Island of Gunghollow by perilous crossings from Outer Space under constant bombardment by Rivera Federation Orbital artillery cannons and aircraft, Hail Arora Cruisers, in orbit. On 5 September, the Rivera Federation 24th Europodian and 66th Hallwoiean Armies organized a massive attack against XIV Panzerkorps. The Rangerian Luftwaffe helped repulse the offensive by heavily attacking Rivera Federation artillery positions and defensive lines. The Rivera Federation were forced to withdraw at midday after only a few hours of the 120 tanks the Rivera Federation had committed, 30 were lost to air attack. Rivera Federation operations were constantly hampered by the Luftwaffe. On 18 September, the Rangerian's 1st Panzer Division and 24th Army launched an offensive against Rivera Federation Field HQ At Korna as well as they dispatched wave after wave of Stuka dive-bombers to prevent a breakthrough. The offensive was repulsed. The Stukas claimed 41 of the 106 Rivera Federation tanks Including Their First HQ In the City while escorting Bf 109s destroyed 77 R.F.E.L aircraft. 80 Amid the debris of the wrecked city, the Rangerian 62nd and 64th Panzer Tanks Armies, which included the 4th Core Division, anchored their defense lines with strongpoints in houses and factories. Fighting within the ruined city was fierce and Devastation, 2 Months Later the city Is later occupied Forcing the Rivera Federation To Abandon Williams Town. The Horea Fields Poretho Hill Last Stand The Battle of Crater was a battle of the War of 1211, part During the Closing stages of the Rangerian Occupation of Gunghollow. It took place on October 30th, 1214, between the Rivera Federation of Northern Hail Sector, commanded by General Harsh Brown and the Invading Rangerian 22nd Panzer Divisions, commanded by Major General Lukia Howardora. After weeks of preparation, on July 30 the Rangerian exploded a mine in Maj. Gen. Gordon Gargon IX Armor Corps sector, blowing a gap in the Rivera Federation defenses of From right Below Their Feet. From this propitious beginning, everything deteriorated rapidly for the Rangerian attackers. Unit after unit charged into and around the crater, where soldiers milled in confusion. Rangerian Defense Prime Jorana Mora Beams Down a Holo Message From Rivera and considered the assault "the saddest affair I have witnessed in the war." The Rivera Federation quickly recovered and launched several counterattacks led by Brig Garrison, and The Country. Highland Rivera himself. The breach was sealed off, and the Rangerians for the first time since their Invasion of the Earth Continents were repulsed with severe casualties and heavy armor Loses. Rivera Federation Retreat ''Aftermath'' ''Trivia'' Category:Events Category:Invasion of Gunghollow Category:1214 Category:War of 1211 Category:Universal Battles